


The Truth Comes Out

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, SUPERDUPER ANGST, Super Angst, You Have Been Warned, i cried while writing it, post 2x18, smut ending, your feelings are not safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: Lena finds out that Kara is Supergirl but she doesn't take it too well when she realizes her best friend has been lying for almost a year while claiming that she fully trusted the young Luthor.





	The Truth Comes Out

"Get out!" the young CEO called out "Kara I said get out!" anger seeping trough her words.  
The blonde hero was at shock, eyes filled with unshed tears, mouth slightly agape.  
"Lena please! Please let me explain! I-" she took a step forward but faltered when Lena stepped back.

"I trust you Lena" Lena said sarcastically, tears in her eyes "I'll always be by your side. I'm your friend" Lena's face was turned into a sneer.  
"Yeah a real friend you are. How could you? What? Was this some sort of sick way to watch over me? Make sure I didn't turn into Lex?"  
Kara shook her head wildly, wrapping her arms around herself, effectively covering the emblem onher chest.

This is not how she thought the day was going to go.  
They had agreed to have dinner together, one of the many nights that they spend together after the ordeal with Jack.  
But as they were walking to the car a buzzing had appeared and Kara dove on top of Lena to protect her, right before a bomb went off in Lena's car.

It was a warm day, so Kara had opted to go for a thin long sleeved shirt, long enough to cover the suit.  
Lena had asked how she wasn't burning up in it, but Kara simply waved it off by saying that she was always cold.  
Lena's ears were ringing as she took in the warm body that laid on top of her, acting as a human shield.

Panic seeped trough every fiber of her body when Kara didn't move.  
The panic quickly subsided when Kara stirred and stood up, brushing a hand trough her hair.  
Looking up at the blonde girl she saw the fire on the sleeves that were still on her arms, sut covering her hair.

Kara looked down at the young woman, fear etched in both of their eyes, Lena's had pain and anger in hers as well.  
They had quickly gone to Lena's apartment, as the restaurant was only five minutes away.  
And that is how they found themselves hugging themselves, tears spilling over at being hurt and hurting someone.

"Lena that is NOT why I didn't tell you" Kara's voice was soft and timid, barely unrecognizable as being Kara's.  
"No? Then why not!? You said you trusted me. Time and time again, yet you couldn't trust me enough with this?"  
She waved to the burned off clothes and sutstained suit, Kara didn't have time to put clean clothes on, thus she was standing in half a suit.

"I do trust you! I do! I honestly do! But I-" Lena's eyebrows rose, her stance defensive and closed off as she interrupted Kara quickly.  
"If you're going to say 'I didn't want to put you in danger' then I suggest you stop talking right this second" she warned.  
Kara's mouth shut promptly and Lena let out a humorless and bitter chuckle and shook her head.

This whole year Kara had been lying to her, keeping secrets even though she was claiming she trusted her more than anything.  
Lena had believed her, why would Kara "Sunny" Danvers lie to her?  
Of all the people that Lena had met in her life, she had put her full trust in Kara, always feeling relief flood over her when Kara told her she cared.

Not once did she think that the one person that had her heart, would be the one to tear it out, break it into pieces, stepped on it and would give it back with a smile.  
Yet here she stood, with a shattered heart in a giftbox.  
She was going to tell the young reporter how she truly felt about her, how her heart fluttered when she walked into her office, how those pink lips looked so inviting all the time.

But now, she couldn't even bare to look at the woman, one question came to mind.  
"Were you ever going to tell me?" a small, soft and broken voice came from her, she mentally scolded herself for sounding so pathetic, so hurt.  
She is a Luthor for god's sake, she wouldn't and shouldn't let her emotions be this clear, but how could she not when the one person she trusted so much had hurt her beyond believe.

"YES!" came Kara's immediate response "I just didn't know how! I wanted to tell you for so long. But I was scared. I was scared that you would turn me away when you found out.  
I was afraid that you would push me out of your life when you knew. I was scared of THIS. This conversation is why I couldn't tell you sooner" the blonde broke, her hand shooting to her mouth.  
Tears falling freely over her face as a loud sob broke free, she sunk to the ground as the sobs wrecked her body.

The sight of the broken Girl Of Steel had Lena biting back a sob, her heart broke even more at this sight.  
In all the thoughts she had, she had never thought she could be the one to break Sunny Danvers, yet here she was, letting her emotions get the better of her and hurting her so much more.  
Lena forced herself to tune her cries out, trying her best not to rush over the girl and hug her.

"When you're done-" Lena took a deep breathe as Kara looked up at her, her eyes red and puffy and glazed over "-I want you to get out" her voice broke at the end.  
"I can't have you here right now. I can't look at you right now" another heartbreaking sob left Kara.  
Kara searched Lena's face, but it was stoic, emotionless, calm, numb.

She nodded and turned away to the balcony, her back to Lena, ready to leave, she turned her head slightly and spoke over her shoulder.  
"I am sorry Lena. More than you know. More than you might realize. When you're ready to talk. Just call" and with that Lena was alone in her apartment.  
As Kara took off to the sky, Lena broke.

The sobs so heavy that her body gave out, she sunk to the floor much like the blonde girl had done mere minutes ago.  
Her forehead resting on her knees as her body shook wildly with gutwrenching sobs, her face contorted into pure pain and agony.  
She had felt her heartbreak twice in one night and both were because of Kara Danvers.

\--

It had been four weeks since Lena had seen the bubbly reporter and she missed having her around.  
She had been snappy at Jess since the ordeal and quickly irritated, having troubles focussing on meetings even when they were of the upmost importance.  
She always found her thoughts going back to the mess that she and Kara were in.

She looked at the date on the computer and sighed heavily, her head falling on her folded arms on her desk, just as Jess walked in.  
"Miss Luthor, do you need for me anything else tonight?" she asked her boss sweetly, Lena's head shot up and mustered up a fake smile.  
"No go home Jess. Your husband must be waiting for you by now" Jess smiled and turned to walk away before deciding to test her luck and turned around.

"You know, sometimes making up after a fight is a like a bandaid. The slower you pull it off, the more it will hurt. Give it a chance, call Miss Danvers. You deserve to be happy"  
Lena bit her lip, trying not to break down again, she nodded as she didn't dare to speak out of fear of her voice breaking.  
"Goodnight Miss Luthor" Jess smiled widely and went home.

Lena spend the next thirty minutes looking at her phone, picking it up and putting it back down again a few times.  
After a few repetitive motions she walked to her liquor cabinet and poured herself a scotch, downing it in one fluent motion.  
She walked back to her phone, picked up and send a quick.

-Meet me at my office in twenty. L-

\--

Kara had been stuck at home for two weeks now, grief of losing her best friend overtaking her, not being able to focus on Supergirl or her reporting duties.  
All that was stuck in her mind was how she had hurt the one person she vowed to never hurt, the one woman who had been trough so much in such a short lifespan.  
Kara hated herself for it, was absolutely disgusted with how she had treated Lena.

Alex tried to talk to her multiple times, but every time she tried to voice her pain it would get too much and she'd bite back her words.  
Then Maggie had cornered her in her apartment and forced her to talk, not leaving until the sobs had subsided so she could manage to croak out that she hurt Lena.  
That she was afraid that Lena never wanted to see her again, that she was disgusted with her, that she should be disgusted with her.

Maggie had held her until she fell asleep, the next day Alex came over and did the same thing her girlfriend had done for the Kryptonian.  
Cradling her head on her shoulder they both cried, Kara over Lena and Alex over how heartbroken Kara was.  
"Give her time. She'll come around and then you can talk. Then you can explain yourself to her. But for now, give her space"

Kara nodded and relished in feeling safe in her sisters arms "I can't lose her Alex" she said as her voice broke again with a cry.  
Alex envelopped her in a tight hug "you won't. Just give it time"   
Kara fell asleep on her sister's shoulder as the sobs completely wore her out.

Two weeks turned into four as Kara picked up her Supergirl duties again, still haven't heard a word from the CEO.  
It broke her heart every time she thought about the look of betrayal on the other womans face, the look of pain, heartbroken and furious.  
So after four weeks of radio silence she didn't expect her phone to go off that night with one simple text.

-Meet me at my office in twenty. L-

\--

Kara silently opened the door and softly knocked on the doorframe, looking at the floor, waiting for Lena to tell her to come in.  
"Kara" a pained voice came from the couch, followed by a thick swallow and she continued to say "come sit here"  
She looked up, avoiding eye contact with the raven haired woman, as she did what she was told and sat next to her, a good amount of space between them.

There was a long silence before either of the women dared to speak, the silences were normally comfortable, but this one was heavy, afraid to speak up.  
"What's your real name?" a voice so soft filled the space between the women.  
Kara's eyebrows furrowed at the question, she was expecting a lot of questions and accusations, but not that one as the first one.

"Kara Zor El" she spoke as softly as Lena did, she felt Lena's eyes on her, studying her.  
"Danvers is your adopted name then?" her voice was calm and void of emotions, Kara felt like crying again as she nodded.  
The silence draped over them again like a thick and heavy cape.

"Lena I-" she started at the same time as Lena had said "Kara please-" a small, barely there, smile crossed both their lips.  
Kara was still fixated on her hands, not once since she came into the office had she looked up at the woman, it pained Lena so much more than this awkward silence surrounding them.  
Kara motioned with her hand and said "you go first"

She tried to sound confident in the few word she spoke, she truly did, but this wasn't a situation she was used to.  
Never had anyone acted so incredibely mad when they had found out the truth about her, she's learning, albeit slowly.  
She couldn't blame Lena, not one bit, she had trusted Kara fully, without a doubt, yet here Kara was lying trough her teeth every oppurtunity.

"Kara please look at me. I can't stand this. Please" Lena practically begged the hero.  
She wasn't sure what she expected to see in her eyes, but whatever it was it definitely wasn't this.  
There was no light, no sun or moon and no stars in the blue eyes, her eyes were dull, red and filled with tears.

A gasp left Lena involuntarily, she didn't realize just how much this situation was hurting Kara, didn't think that she shared the pain that Lena felt.  
As soon as Kara looked up her eyes locked with Lena, Lena's beautifully bright emerald green eyes reduced to the brightness of grass.  
Red spots in her eyes as if she had recently been crying, light bags were under her eyes, she was sure that if she was human she'd have them to.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You know how much you mean to me. I would've been upset about you lying to me, but I'd have understood"  
Lena tried to find an answer in Kara's eyes, sighing as Kara didn't reply, her mouth opening and closing as she was trying to find her words.  
Kara looked back down at her hands as she tried to find the right words to bring across.

"You have to let me finish, I want to explain, to talk, but no interruptions" she looked Lena straight in the eyes and added "please"  
Lena nodded at the girl, beckoning her to start her story.  
Kara took a deep breath and held back a slight whimper as she released it.

"When I got here, I had lost everything and everyone I had ever cared about. And for years I tried to fit in, tried to be a part of a world that I didn't understand.  
People were mean for the sake of being mean. I didn't understand it, still don't. Just when my life started to make sense it fell apart. I had to become this persona that I tried so hard to hide.  
And because of that I found a piece of me, but I also lost another. I lost how to let go and just be myself. I tried starting something with James, my best friend, but that wasn't the way.

Then Superman came into town to help with the Venture and my life didn't feel so lonely anymore and then we went to see you. Everything fell into place, I found someone that I connected with.  
Truly connected with without Supergirl getting in the way of it. Because that always comes between me and friendship or even relationships. I have lost so many people in my life.  
But I think the worst part was the people I lost here because I'm Supergirl. People that bailed on me because they can't handle the responsbility that comes with this life"

Tears were flowing freely over Kara's cheeks, she used to be wary of showing her emotions, but she just couldn't bring herself to care around Lena.  
Lena looked at the other woman, trying to hold back from touching her, to comfort her, knowing that it might spook her.  
"Oh Kara" she whispered, leaving it that, not wanting the girl to stop talking, Kara stared trough the window at the city lights.

"When Superman went back to Metropolis I was alone again and thus I spend more time with the person that I felt so connected with. You. I wanted to tell you Lena, every day, but I couldn't.  
Its not because of your heritage, its not like that. But everyone that I've been close with has left me, or I had to leave them, because of me being Supergirl and I can't handle that happening to you.  
I won't be able to be Supergirl if that happens to us. I like you, Lena. So much, I can't lose you to"

At that Kara broke down, her face in her hands, sobs wrecking her body so hard the couch was gently shaking.  
Lena didn't stop herself this time, she scooted closer to the crying woman and wrapped her arms around her sobbing form, her own tears gliding over her cheeks.  
She gently moved them to sit comfortably against the back of the couch, Kara melting in Lena's side.

"Kara, listen to me and listen very closely" she said and waited until she felt the girl nod against her chest "You are NEVER going to lose me" a whimper escaped Kara's lips.  
"Yes I was mad and hurt-" another sob escaped Kara "-but that doesn't mean I would ever walk away from you. You are way too important to me to do that. Supergirl or not"  
Kara held on to Lena's blazer so tightly that Lena was sure that she would never be able to get those folds out of it.

No matter what she did she couldn't control her sobs, so she sat there, her head on Lena's chest, her tears pooling on Lena's blazer while soothing words were whispered to her.  
"I'm sorry Lena. I-I am so so-sorry. I'm sorry" Kara repeated over and over until Lena gently pushed her off her chest to look her in the eyes.  
"So am I, Kara. So am I" Lena's cheeks were also tearstained as they shared the first comfortable silence of the evening.

Her hands shot out the superhero's cheeks, cupping her face she used her thumbs to brush away the stray tears, while her fingers gently massaged the back of her neck.  
As they looked into each others eyes it was like something just fell into place as Lena slowly leant forward, her eyes flickering from Kara's eyes to her lips and back.  
She stopped mere centimeters away and Kara closed the distance, their lips falling into a steady rhythm of slow kisses.

Kara's hand shot up to Lena's neck, drawing unknown patterns onto her skin.  
Her other hand on Lena's upperarm, grasping softly, her fingers softly digging into her arm, being very cautious about her strength.  
As they broke apart they leaned their foreheads against each other, breathing in their shared oxygen.

A slow smile spread across the two women as they looked each other in the eyes again and saw their respective sparkles and bright colors again.  
Kara's smile faltered as she looked outside and her shoulders slumped as she looked back at Lena with pain back in her eyes.  
"Go. They need you. I'll be at home. Come see me when you're done" Kara wanted to argue that she should stay, but Lena ripped open Kara's shirt to reveal the suit and said "Go!"

A smile spread across the blonde's face as she quickly pecked Lena on her lips and jumped up from the couch and leaped into the air while shedding her clothes.  
This definitely wasn't how Lena saw her relationship with Kara go, but she was happy that she was wrong.  
She was happy that they had spoken about the events, they still had a lot of talking to do, but for now, Lena was happy.

\--

It was nearing midnight when the Kryptonian superhero landed on Lena's balcony, she opened the unlocked door and walked in, still dressed in her suit.  
Lena looked up from her spot on the sofa where she was reading a thin novel, a smile on her face as she looked at Kara.  
The book immediately got closed and she stood up and embraced the young Kryptonian in a tight hug.

When Lena pulled back she traced the raised edges of the emblem with her fingers, revelling in the feel.  
A blush crept on Kara's face at the intimate gesture "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you in this" Lena admitted softly.  
"In a good way" she quickly added when she felt Kara's muscles tense beneath her, she took her hands and guided them to her sofa.

"So earlier tonight it was your turn of apologizing, but now it is mine" Lena stated matter of factly but Kara didn't let her finish saying that she didn't need to.  
Lena simply held her hand up to silence the superhero "If you wanna get comfortable, you can grab a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from my closet"  
"Are you sure?" Kara asked timidly, not wanting to overstep but Lena simply nodded and Kara wooshed to the bedroom to change and wooshed back before Lena even had the time to blink.

Lena chuckled at the display of speed and took a deep breathe and decided to start the same way as Kara did.  
"You're going to have to let me finish okay? No interrupting me. Just listen" she looked deeply into Kara's eyes, making sure she understood.  
"No interrupting" Kara held up her hand as a scout honour and Lena took a deep breath and started to explain why she snapped.

"So in the past no one has ever been completely honest with me. Lex always kept a part of himself hidden from me, obviously and my mother, well, lets just say she sided with Lex more than anything.  
All my life I have never been able to fully trust anyone, cause they were either after my money or my family. But no one was ever in it for me, not until Jack. And then he died. Because of me.  
The first person I was able to trust and in the end he still hurt me. Then you come in my life, all chipper and a ray of sunlight and I found myself trusting you without even knowing you fully.

For the better part of our start I kept my distance, creating space between us so I wouldn't get hurt, but the more I got to know you, the more I let that distance fade. I trusted you, fully and wholeheartedly.  
Then I find out that even though you said you did as well, you still kept such an important part of yourself hidden from me and that hurt. So incredibly much. The only thing I could do was put the walls back up.  
My mind went into overdrive, going back to every conversation we've had and thinking what else you lied about, for that moment all I saw myself as was just another Luthor"

Kara bit her lip, willing herself not to cry or interrupt, realizing just how much she had hurt the one person she cared so much for.  
Lena took a few deep breaths, trying to let the emotion out of her voice, trying her hardest not to let it break.  
A hand was softly laid on her knee and she managed to find the strength to continue.

"I always thought that because of my heritage that I wasn't allowed to be loved, to find friendship. I thought that being a Luthor meant that you were destined to be evil.  
You showed me otherwise, that I could continue the bussiness and steer it in the right direction, even though it sometimes felt nearly impossible.  
So when I found out you were lying for so long, it felt like my mind lied to me about all of this as well and so I retreated back to my old self, a reclusive possible criminal mastermind"

Kara let out a chuckle at that and shook her head "you're no criminal mastermind, you are a mastermind but definitely no criminal"  
A laugh escaped the younger woman's throat "well most people would love to prove you wrong. Faking evidence and all"  
Kara's face fell for a moment when she thought about the day her mother tried to set her up, making it look like she send Kryptonite to Corben.

"Hey don't do that" Lena's hands immediately cupped Kara's face "its my job to worry about my brother and mother" Kara let out a humorless chuckle.  
"Well considering she's your mother and trying to kill all alien population, especially me, I think we share the right to worry about them"  
A small genuine smile played at the corner of Lena's lips "yeah but I got the most experience with it, so I think I get the right the worry most"

"Well I'm older thus I have to be more responsible" came Kara's playful remark back.  
"Touché Supergirl" Lena teased back "but that doesn't mean I wont worry with you anyway"  
Kara sighed in a exaggerated manor "fine, if you insist that I can't stop you"

Lena felt secure in this moment, more at ease and sure that she'd have a future with her, being able to just be herself and not worry about a thing.  
If they managed to get trough this as adults then they sure as hell can get trough anything else thrown their way by anyone else.  
Lena kissed Kara passionately, trying to transfer those realisations of safety and love trough the passing of their lips.

Their tongues danced a dance of love, tenderness, security and desperation, a desperation to be close to each other, to not let go.  
Kara gently pushed against Lena so she was laying on her back on the sofa, the blonde on top her.  
Her leg rested between Lena's legs and the other was between her and the back of the sofa.

Hands were roaming all over Lena's body, ghosting over her breasts and abdomen, Kara pulled back and said "I will never lie to you ever again, this was the only thing. Everything else I've always been honest about"  
Lena nodded, her hands tangled in Kara's blonde waves, digging her fingers into her scalp she pulled her closer to her lips and said "I know and I will never leave you, Kara" before kissing her again.  
Hungry lips parted at the same time and their tongues entwined together, fighting for control over the kiss.

Kara won as she used her leg to put pressure on Lena's core and she got a breathy moan in reply.  
Her hands wondered to the hem of Lena's shirt and locked eyes with her, as soon as Lena nodded her shirt was off and Kara was kissing the swell of the exposed breasts.  
Lena arched her back forward, effectively pushing her breasts into Kara's face and she kissed them with a smirk.

Kara kissed around her nipples, ignoring the potruding nubs causing Lena to groan in frustration.  
A smirk crossed Kara's face as a breathless voice was heard saying "Kara, don't tease. Not tonight" and did as she was told.  
Taking a nipple into her mouth Lena's hips shot up and grinded her groin into Kara's thigh.

A high moan escaped Lena as she got a small amount of the friction that she was desperately looking for.  
Kara noticed and her hand slipped to the waistline of her sweatpants, releasing the nipple she searched for an answer from the brunette.  
"Kara, please" she didn't need anymore coaxing as her hand slipped inside and traced the wet folds.

Her breath hitched as she felt how turned on Lena was by something as simple as a make out session, her own arousal begging for attention.  
Lena's hips shot up once more at the fleeting touch and whimpered when it left, so Kara teased her entrance, making wide circles around it.  
Each circle she got closer and eventually slid her finger slightly into Lena, the heavy breathes were accompanied by a loud moan.

Lena already felt herself being near her climax, she had never been this quickly aroused so fast before and part of it shocked her.  
She would've been embarassed if it had been with anyone else besides Kara Zor El.  
Kara's finger retreated from inside Lena and quickly got rid of her pants and underwear in one fluid motion.

As she was sitting up, effectively straddling Lena, she took her top off, a small sigh coming from the younger woman at the revelation of Kara's perfect round breasts.  
Lena wasted no time and hooked her fingers at the hem of the sweatpants and tucked them down, Kara removing the pants and her panties the rest of the way.  
Within mere moments Kara was back on Lena, her lips claiming Lena's as her own while her fingers spread Lena's labia aside, her middle finger circling her clit.

Lena leaned back, away from Kara's kiss to breathe, her gasps filled with Kara's shallow breaths.  
"Kara" came a whispered tangled cry, she gave open mouthed kisses to her cheek as her fingers travelled back down to slide into Lena.  
Two fingers pressed inside, creating a steady rhythm, deep and slow, brushing her fingers along the inside of Lena's wall.

She could feel Lena shake every time she brushed past the spongy patch inside of her, gasps and moans filling her ear as she sucked on her earlobe.  
Kissing all the way down her neck to her jaw, quickly licked Lena's bottomlip and kissed her way back to her neck so suck on her pulsepoint.  
Her fingers never gave up speed, untill she felt Lena's body completely tense up, a high pitched loud cry got stuck in her throat.

Her head was thrown backwards, eyes firmly closed, fingernails digging into Kara's back and her mouth open in a 'Oh'.  
It took her several moments to come back down to earth and slowly opened her eyes, locking them with Kara's.  
A lazy smile gracing Lena's lips, her eyes droopy with the aftermath of her orgasm.

Kara took her fingers outside of Lena and she let out a little gasp as she heard the distinct sounds of just how wet she was for the caped superhero.  
Her hands travelled up from Kara's back and loosely hung them on Kara's neck, kissing her softly on the lips, already feeling just how tired her body was.  
She put her leg up so her thigh was pressing firmly against Kara's groin, a grunt escaped her lips and into Lena's mouth.

Kara thrust her hips forward, the friction on her clit excruciatingly little and she let out a whine at the lack of it.  
Lena took the hint and her hand slipped from Kara's neck to her clit, pressing firmly on it.  
She broke from the kiss as her head rolled back on her neck a mixture of a gasp and a moan escaping from her lips.

"Lena. Please. I-I need more" the Kryptonian begged her "please" she repeated and Lena entered her quickly with a finger.  
She sighed as she was able to easily slid her finger fully into Kara, already feeling her walls contract around her single digit.  
Every time she retreated her finger from Kara her finger would bend slightly, making the most out of the feelings for the whimpering woman on top of her.

"Lena I-I'm so close" she panted, breaths coming out her mouth fast and shallow, her muscles tensing and releasing with every thrust that Lena made.  
The next time Lena's finger exited and entered it was accompanied by another finger, pressing firmly and fully into Kara's center.  
A scream finding its way out of Kara as she came, for a moment all she saw was red, so she quickly closed her eyes.

Lena's lips firmly on her neck, creating a hickey that no one would be able to see due to her alien skin.  
As Kara was slowly coming back to earth Lena quipped "welcome back on earth, beautiful"  
Kara hummed as she slumped into Lena, completely worn out mentally and physicaly, a smile planted firmly on her lips.

"That was-" Kara started, at loss for the right word untill Lena finished her sentence "-intense, is the word you were looking for"  
Kara hummed again "very intense" she giggled and Lena joined her giggles.  
"I'd think so. I'm pretty sure your heat vision almost broke out there. Thank you for keeping that in control, I am kind of fond of my face. Would rather not have it molten off"

Lena laughed fully and carelessly at Kara's blush "I'm usually much better at controlling it, its just, I didn't think this would ever happen. And then it did so I just-" and she waved her hand.  
"I'll take it as a compliment then and if we're being completely honest. I usually last quite some time longer than I did just now" she admitted with a very obvious blush on her cheeks.  
They shared a kiss filled with nothing but love and companionship, glad to have spoken about that night.

Kara stood up and picked Lena up from the couch, her eyebrows basically shooting into her hairline at the sudden movement as Kara carried her to the bedroom in bridalstyle.  
She laid her down and crawled in next to her, Lena snuggled up closely and rested her head on her partners bare chest.  
Her warm breath causing her nipple to pop up and Lena chuckled softly as her hand came up and played with it cheekily.

Kara held back a groan at the arousal beginning to pool again "Lena" she sighed, making sure the human woman would hear the strain in her voice and she did, she stopped as she looked up.  
"I stopped three robberies. One rogue alien. Then had a very draining conversation with you. Another rogue alien wanting to kill me. Another conversation with you followed by the best orgasm I've had"  
Lena smiled proudly at the last one as Kara continued "I am so tired, I can't even think about eating potstickers!" Kara all but whined the word potstickers.

Lena's smile faltered and made place for a shocked expression as she said "you need to sleep! We both do!" she gave a quick kiss to Kara's lips and her still extended nipple and got comfortable against Kara's chest.  
They fell asleep fairly quickly with promises of this being the first night of many more to come in their lifetime.  
Soon after, soft snores filled the bedroom, the last thought on both their minds 'a Luthor and a Super, who would've thought?'


End file.
